


Tell Me I’m Yours

by Seiun_The_Writer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiun_The_Writer/pseuds/Seiun_The_Writer
Summary: A snippet out of a now deleted work. I deleted the work due to personal reasons, but decided to keep this chapter and rewrite it to make a Danny/Arthur moment because there won’t be any in the actual story with Danny!





	Tell Me I’m Yours

Danny sighed as she brought the brush through her hair. Her fingers shook on the handle, “I should go check on him.” She spoke standing from where she sat. Arthur put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and met his eyes, “Dutch will be fine, it was just a little scratch.” He brought his other hand and gently massaged her shoulders. She slowly relaxed under the pads of his fingers. He worked at her muscles nice and slow gaining a satisfied hum.

Her forehead hit the dresser with a soft thump making Arthur chuckle. Her muscles grew sore from the pressure. She wiggled her shoulders to get his hands off. His boots made heavy sounds as he walked away.

She looked up and watched him take off his jacket and work slowly at his top. Arthur took his sweet time pulling the shirt from where it was tucked and unbuttoning. He knew she was watching him. He also knew how to press her buttons.

His shirt fell to the floor slowly. Danny’s lips puckered as she tried to not laugh at him. Even still, her eyes were glued to his body. He bent to take off his boots. She watched his muscles move. The puckered scars from brawls and gunfights moved as his muscles rippled. Danny couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip.

There hadn’t been time for them to lay together for a long while and her body ached for his touch. She listened to the soft clink as he undid his belt and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes went to his slightly rounded ass. She felt the heat start to well up inside of her.

“I seem to have lost my hat.” Arthur turned around and scratched his head. Danny hid her smile behind her hands. His hat was standing just below his abdomen, being held up by his more intimate parts. He took a step forward and looked down at her, “Excuse me, Miss. Have you seen my hat by chance?”

Danny chuckled softly, but shook her head, “Terribly sorry, Sir. I can’t say that I have.” She pulled at a soft black curl with a blush creeping up her cheeks. She couldn’t help the shy feeling inside of her. This was different than rolling around in a dark campsite, or bent over a tree for a quick fuck after a successful job. There was no adrenaline or rush. No job to hurry out to.

“Now, what’s a pretty young thing doin out here all by your lonesome?” Arthur asked his eyes growing dark. His lean muscular body was intimidating. Truthfully, Danny had only seen him fully nude when he was changing. Even then he was quick and covered in seconds.

“I.. I’m just waitin on my friends.” Danny lifted her hands palm up into a slight shrug trying so hard not to look at that damn hat. She almost felt silly. Playing around like they were was still making her quiver with need. Arthur hummed and took another step towards her.

“ Thay’re fools for leavin you all alone like this. Pretty thing such as yourself.” The humor from before left his voice completely. His low voice ran through her body like hot coal.

Danny let out a gasp as Arthur grabbed her and pulled her up against his body. She swallowed hard and felt her heartbeat quicken. She could feel his heat, hear his breath, and smell the overwhelming mixture of gunpowder and tobacco. Something thumped to the ground.

“There’s my hat.” Arthur mused making Danny laugh. Her fingers ran over the gunshot wounds and scars along his arms and chest. She leaned her head forward and kissed them slowly. Arthur shivered lightly and closed his eyes.

“I haven’t seen you like this before.” She spoke softly against his chest. He shivered with need at her warm breath. Arthur’s hand worked at the lace of her dress. She felt him pull the ties and loosen the lace enough that the dress started to fall down her shoulders.

He touched the deep scar on her collarbone leading down, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” He admitted. Danny pulled her arms from her dress and let it fall to the floor. With nimble fingers she pulled at the ties of the bloomers and let them fall as well. She was there fully naked for Arthur see. His eyes burned with passion and list making her shiver.

His fingers traced the patterns across her body. Puckered burns and knife scars lined her middle. Once he moved to the left side of her chest she stopped him. The large ugly scar covered from her collarbone to the top of her breast. A clear dark crater where the skin wasn’t able to be pulled over making nasty scar tissue. She grew embarrassed, “I don’t want you to touch there.” She admitted softly.

His eyes met hers before trailing to her large scar. He bent his nose to touch hers, the warmth of his breath washing over her face, “You survived.” He growled placing his free hand to her waist and tugging her close, “You survived a gunshot to the chest, and you grew stronger. Fighting with all that pain, don’t you dare... you’re beautiful, darlin. That scar is beautiful.”

Her fingers left his wrists. When he moved to touch her again she turned around in shame. Arthur eyed the scars overlapping on her back and down to her small round ass. He ran calloused hands over them until he came to cup her ass in his hands. He felt his hardness twitch at the sight of her. So bashful, and completely bare in front of him for the first time since Dutch took him in all those years ago.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. Her back was flush against his chest, she could feel his hardness twitch with need against her back. The dull ache inside of her started up again. His naked chest against her felt like fire and she wanted more.

Danny turned and pressed the palms of her hands against Arthur’s naked chest. He looked at her with and eyebrow raised as she began to sink do her knees pulling her nails against his skin. Danny knew what she was doing and a wicked smile graced her perfect little lips. Her fingers stopping every time he shivered under her touch. Her eyes never left his as she kissed the top of his member. He shivered but didn’t look away.

With a lasting look from her deep brown eyes, Danny gave long lick along the base of him. Arthur grit his teeth and fought the urge to fist her hair. Her tongue moved alone his sensitive skin and around the head cleaning the precum. The salty liquid excited her more. She started to put him in her mouth. Teasing him with slow movements.

Arthur held a fist to his mouth a bit down fighting the growing urge to grab her hair as tightly as he could. With one hand she started to work the base while moving her head back and forth. A second hand snaked between her legs and pressed against her own nub. Danny’s eyes never left Arthur’s. Her brown orbs starring directly into the emerald green eyes that had begun to darken again.

He couldn’t help it and fisted her hair pulling her down so that her nose was directly with his happy trail. He felt something sharp and let go. Danny coughed and laughed leaning back so that her ass sat on her feet, “Not a patient man, Mr. Morgan?” She asked with a hint of mischief.

Arthur smirked and watched her take him into her mouth again. Even slower this time if possible. He hissed at the sensation. Her nails drug over his balls as her tongue lapped at the underside of his hardness, “You are a wicked woman. Miss Van Der Linde.” Arthur groaned leaning his head back. The fact he used his own leaders name in such a lewd fashion crossed his mind very briefly. The fact that his leaders daughter was lapping at his member only served to excite him a bit more. He bucked out of reaction.

Danny dipped her fingers into her heat and only hummed in response gaining another hiss. She felt powerful and absolutely sexy. The hardened killer standing over her was a mess just with her mouth alone. She felt like a goddamn goddess.

Arthur’s breathing picked up. He felt the need for sweet release growing quicker. Just a little more and he was there. He looked down to the little devil on her knees. Beautiful innocent eyes sparkling and swollen lips wrapped around his erection. Her breasts bouncing with every movement back and forth. Watching her, he was just about undone.

Danny pulled her teeth gently across the underside of him and he lost it. She grunted in surprise as the salty taste washed over her tongue. Arthur was normally a quiet lover, but his shout was loud enough she was unsure if the others still partying outside could hear him.

Arthur pulled his softening member from her mouth and looked down at her with surprise. She opened her mouth to show him before swallowing every drop. Her tongue flicked out to her upper lip and she drug it slowly back into her mouth letting out a low and satisfied sound. He growled lowly with need. Though spent, his flaccid member twitched slightly. She pulled up the hand from her heat and caught the drop that had escaped her mouth. She pushed it back into her mouth mixing with her own sweet juices and sucked until her cheeks hallowed.

Arthur watched as she stood up slowly and pulled him down to kiss her. He felt a little rigid thinking about what she had just done, “What? Your not gonna kiss me back?” She asked in a snarky tone. Mirth pulled at her lips as she watched the battle in Arthur’s eyes.

“I’d rather use my lips for other things.” He spoke in a growl. He walked forward pushing Danny onto the bed. Her back hit the mattress roughly. Her breath hitched in her throat. Arthur Morgan was defiantly and intimidating man. With that smirk on his face and darkness in those eyes, he was also a wet dream. She laid her head back and pushed her black curls back arching her chest. She was trying to be as inviting and lewd as possible.

Arthur moved to his knees grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Danny gave a squeak in surprise before bucking in response to the hot wet tongue at her heat. His hot breath always left and let the cool air touch her skin before returning again. Nips of his teeth on the softness of her inner thighs made her breath hitch as she squirmed.

Her head fell back at the unfamiliar yet intoxicating feeling of his tongue against her. His tough fingers digging into her hips as she bucked against his mouth and let out soft moans. He pulled her closer and pushed down pinning her from moving. Danny mewled in protest, but closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. The tightening in her belly that promised sweet relief.

Her muscles tightened as she tried to lift her hips to meet his tongue. He chuckled darkly watching her grow more and more desperate for her own relief. Listening to her hold her breath and let it out with ragged sighs. He kept his own pace slow. Tasting the tangy juices that ran out of her onto his tongue, playing with the button that kept her on edge.

“Please.” She cried out tightening her legs and pushing up desperately clinging to the edge, “Arthur, please.” Her breasts heaved with her breathing.

“Anything for a lady.” He murmered lowly. With a swift hand he pressed down on her nub and massaged it while sipping his tongue into her heat. She screamed out his name as she fell. A rush of sweet nectar met Arthur’s tongue. Her legs almost squeezing his head as she tumbled from her high. If the camp hadn’t heard Arthur they sure as hell heard her.

Danny was still in a slight daze when Arthur leaned over her. His lips meeting hers. He kissed her greedily making her gasp for breath every so often. The battle of tongues and teeth waged as their lips were smashed together.

Arthur rolled his hips and sheathed himself fully into her in one motion. Her eyes popped open and she groaned into his lips.

Arthur moved to kiss around her collarbone, dragging his teeth across the sensitive scars that lined her chest. He steadily pumped into her causing her hands to lash out. Her nails drug down his arms and back as she desperately tried to cling to something. His lips drew down to kiss and nip at the sensitive scar that covered her chest. A hand rose to grab a mound in his hand and play with it, rolling the nipple gently between his fingers.

“Arthur.”  She muttered between incoherent words. Tears of overstimulation mixed with need fell from her eyes. Arthur felt his possessive side burst forth. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly. He pushed her down on him and held himself there. 

“Say it again.” He growled out.

“Arthur.” He slamed into her hard causing her to let out a squeak, “Arthur!” He gripped her hips and pulled out all the way before slamming himself home gaining a loud gasp, “Please Arthur, please!”

He lost it. He pounded into her as she scratched at his body. Her nails pulled down his abdomen and over his muscles. They were lost completely to themselves. Nothing else mattered. Arthur leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This body was his, all of it.

He felt his release coming and felt her tightening around his length. Danny squirmed under his body. The pleasure and pain overlapping into one sweet feeling that made it hard for her to think.

“Tell me I’m yours!” She begged clawing at the bed behind her. Sheets and blankets turning into balls in her fists

Arthur slamed himself into her and came with a loud grunt. Danny felt the heat flowing inside of her and lost her own way as she fell. Her breathing was ragged. The stars and buzzing in her head was almost too much.

Arthur laid on her. Skin to skin covered in sweat, but kept himself fully inside her even as he softened, “You’re mine.” He kissed her neck, “You are all mine.”


End file.
